A hug does wonders
by ninjapirategirl
Summary: A very funny spoof fic created in a lunch queue. Dedicated to Dordi and Ammy who helped with the thinking it up. See i told you i'd write it!


The Death eaters stood in a circle watching their master intently as he bustle around with something under a sheet. He seemed to be talking to something and his minions exchanged looks as he let out a high pitched giggle. He turned to them, grinning insanely.

"Ladies and gentlemen, minions and minionettes," he bowed to Bellatrix who cocked an eyebrow at him " murderers, thieves and scoundrels."

" is he drunk?" a voice murmered in the crowd.

" I have something to show you"  
"you know I think he might be"

Lord Voldemort or Voldy as he had explained he would like to be known as removed the sheet with a flourish, watching his follower's faces expectantly. They watched with a mixture of horror and disbelief as a small pale faced, red eyed, slit nostriled black robed man skipped in circles humming what seemed to be the smurfs before their eyes. It stopped when it realised it was being watched and pointed a miniture looking wand at his audience.

"How dare you stare!" he exclaimed in a squeaky voice and brandished his feeble-looking weapon, "Avada Kedavra!"

His wand made a small popping noise and a small cloud of smoke emitted from the end, the momentum from the enthusiastic flick sent the mini-voldemort tumbling over his oversized robes and onto his face. Voldemort beamed proudly a his little creation.

" I call him Croldemort!" he told them and by way of explanation added, " a crappy Voldemort."

While this hilarious escapade was occurring, three girls sat behind a bush discussing a plan of action.

"So what your saying dord is that you want to hug voldemort because you think it will make him good and bring him on our side?"

asked a confused Thayet.

"pretty much"

"okay"

"so what I was thinking was that you and Ammy could distract him and the death eaters and I could sneak up behind him and hug him."

"me? Since when was I in on this" protested Ammy

"since I dragged you here" Thay replied grinning.

Ammy sighed defeated. "Okay"

Thay got to her feet, "lets roll" she exclaimed striding out into the clearing, Ammy ran after her trying to come up with a plan as she went. Thay stopped before she got to the clearing and bent down to tie her shoelace. Ammy however, had built up too much momentum and went hurtling into the middle of the circle, right in front of Voldemort.

"who the hell are you?"

Ammy panicked "look half-elf" she shouted pointing at thay who was tiptoeing into the circle. She froze and waved, grinning innocently at the death eaters who immediately turned their wands on her.

"Wait!"

she shouted. And when they obeyed she started dancing and singing 'hakuna matatta' from the lion king. When this seemed to entertain them Ammy joined her. Croldemort clapped his little hands like a delighted toddler and Voldemort watched on his expression a mixture of wonder and confusion. The death eaters watched their leader and his sidekick with worry but sat down on the wet grass to await the end of the song. They pouted like children denied fun and picked at the grass sulkily.

Dordi meanwhile tiptoed behind the distracted Voldemort. She stopped for a minute distracted by Ammy and Thay who motioned for her to hurry up. She smiled, waved and pounced on Voldemort enveloping him in an endorphin releasing hug.

"WHAT the- argh! Get off me..get off…oh…oh how strange…I'm starting to im starting to care…"

All his astounded followers could do was watch as their leader was reduced to girlish giggles and proclaimed his goodness. He ordered them to spread peace and happiness through the land then collapsed amidst some freshly- conjured daisies, rolling around like a love-struck dog. Thay and ammy and dordi joined hands with Croldemort and the four danced around Voldemort singing the smurfs as the sun rose on the horizon.

As you can see this was a spoof fic. I got the idea when my friend (dordi in this fic) told me and my other friend (ammy) that she thought Voldemort would probably join the good side if someone just gave him a hug to which we replied that that could never happen. I myself came up with Croldemort after reading comics on and I was in the lunch queue with the afor mentioned ammy when we were discussing harry potter again and I said "Croldemort" and broke into hysterical laughter. Thus this spoof was formed. If people review nice things about it I might even right another one..hint hint

**Thanx thay x**


End file.
